Flock Romance: Accept, Embrace it, Love it
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: The flock is on the run as usual and Fang's feelings for Max are starting to over ride his actions. Will she finally accept him or will she keep denying destiny? Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. **

**This is Addict **

**I was going through a folder of my old writing and found an 11 page, poorly written, maximum ride fan fiction from when I was younger.**

**I decided that although it wasn't exactly a masterpiece, the ideas were great.**

**So I'm changing it up a bit, and since the first actual chapter isn't ready, I decided to write a introduction.**

**The story is in progress so don't worry, but I promise it'll be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride  
**

* * *

**Fang's Point Of View:**

Looking over at her, I wondered for the fifteenth time today, "Why doesn't she like me?"

I try so hard to be everything and anything she could ever want.

Doesn't she even care that I love her more than my life?

Her long sandy hair fluttered in the wind as she flew gracefully alongside me.

We've been best friends since before Nudge was even born!

I would choose death over losing her any second of any day.

The only girl I'd ever loved, the only one I'd ever want to be with forever, was my best friend.

Too bad she only thought of me as a best friend and nothing more.

Maybe if I start treating her differently, that'll change.

Hm... but I'd have to make sure none of the others realize what I'm doing.

I glanced at Angel and hoped she wasn't reading my thoughts.

I looked back to Max.

Beautiful, determined, strong, amazing, leader Max and decided.

From now on, I will not hide my feelings from Max.

I hope she's ready for it.

And I hope she doesn't kill me...

* * *

**I know it was extremely short, but hey!**

**That's what I get for trying to write something I didn't plan.**

**Please review and thanks for reading**

**The next chapter is coming soon**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Starry Skies

**Hey, everyone!**

**I finally got the second chapter out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, everyone listen up!"

My voice broke the silence.

"What is it Max?" Nudge asked.

"We are stopping here for the night."

I gestured to a clearing in the forest below us.

They all nodded and the younger ones looked relieved.

We'd been flying for 5 hours straight, and even I was feeling weary.

We landed easily, leavings our wings out cause it felt good.

It was late now, but since no one had a watch, we never knew exactly what time.

I looked around at my flock and stretched.

It felt good to not be running from any enemies at the moment.

Fang glanced at me and I became a bit irritated.

He'd been doing that all day, and I wondered why.

But there was no way I'd ever let him know that it bothered me.

"Fang, stop looking at Max. It's bothering her." Angel told Fang.

She smiled at me and said, in that soft voice of hers, "Sorry, but I thought it'd be better if he knew."

I almost growled at the little mind reader.

Fang stared at me, but didn't say anything.

He was emotionless... most of the time.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I'll take first watch.

Fang, you get second."

He nodded and the others all spread out around the clearing to get some beauty sleep.

It's good for the feathers you know.

I jumped up into a tree and leaned against it's sturdy trunk.

Fang silently laid down on the ground in front of my tree and I shivered, but not from cold.

I looked away, up into the sky.

It was a beautiful night.

Clear skies, summer warmth, thousands of stars sprinkled in the dark sky.

Mm, the beauty of it all sucked me in and the dark swirls of colors reminded me of Fang.

I let my thoughts wander, and by the time I snapped back to reality, it must've been at least two hours.

I had fallen asleep dreaming about Fang and the night sky.

I shook my head, yawned, and carefully examined my flock.

No one seemed to have noticed, they were all fast asleep.

Except Fang. He was gone and instant worry hit me.

Then I stopped myself.

I knew better than that.

Fang was a tough fighter, he'd never get overpowered without waking us up.

I waited for him to come back and tried not to let myself sleep again.

After a little while, I noticed something moving.

Finally, he was back.

He walked into the clearing and over to his spot quiet as ever.

The only unusual thing about him was that he was shirtless.

I tried not to notice his perfectly sculpted six pack, or his long black hair brushing those smooth shoulders.

He must have felt someone watching him, because he casually turned his face upwards to me.

I easily pretended to be asleep, and for a moment I thought he might have fallen for it.

Fang, ever so silent, jumped up and sat by me, not saying one word.

"You know, it's impolite to stare." I snapped, opening my eyes.

"You know it's impolite to watch while someone's dressing." He replied in that silky voice of his.

I blushed slightly, thank God for the darkness, and shoved him a little bit.

Fang leaned in and he whispered, "If you wanted to see, you could have just asked."

I was breathing deeply by the effect his lips on my ear had created.

I blushed even more and noticed his hand was gently touching my back.

That was when I began to think it was a dream.

Well, if it was a dream then there was no harm letting Fang hold me... right?

I thought to myself as his strong arms pulled me into his wiry chest and tucked my head into the curve of his neck.

I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes, drifting off to the feel of his hands stroking my hair and his soft humming.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll find out whether it was a dream after all**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


End file.
